Death Riddle II
by Aoyama Return
Summary: Sequel Death Riddle. G membuat ulah lagi!


**Hmm, akhirnya saya bisa ke sini lagi (sebelumnya sempet lupa pass sama email :v) okelah, itu curhat enggak penting. ^^v**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**story © Aoyama Return**

**warn : gaje, OOC, typo(s)**

**DEATH RIDDLE 2**

**25 Mei**

_**19:33**_

"Aku sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya kau, Gaara!" tukas orang yang ada di hadapan Gaara kali ini. Wajahnya merah menahan amarah. "Kaulah G itu!" tukasnya.

"Memang benar, aku adalah G. Tentu jika kau mempunyai bukti," balas Gaara, dingin.

"Sidik jarimu ada pada bom yang berhasil dijinakan," tegasnya.

"Hanya itu, Shikamaru sayang?"

"Tentu saja itu adalah bukti paling kuat," Shikamaru tetap tegas.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah." G mengangkat kedua tangannya.

Shikamaru mendekati G perlahan sembari menodongkan pistolnya ke arah G. Dia kemudian memutar tangan Gaara ke belakang dan memborgolnya.

Dua orang lagi mendekati G dengan gaya yang sama ― menodongkan pistolnya pada G.

Shikamaru menggeledah pakaian Gaara, dari atas hingga bawah. Hingga ia menemukan sesuatu di balik jas hitam yang Gaara kenakan ― sebuah topeng putih tanpa corak.

Shikamaru mengambil topeng itu sembari memperlihatkannya pada G, seakan dia telah menang dan mengatakan _'Apa kau mau berkilah lagi?_'.

Gaara membalas perlakuannya itu dengan senyuman yang paling menawan.

"Topeng yang bagus," salah seorang polisi berpendapat.

"Tapi tidak cukup bagus untuk seorang psikopat sepertinya, Kakashi," seorang lagi menimpali.

"Kau benar, Asuma. Andai dulu Shikamaru tidak bisa menjinakan bom. Pasti makam pahlawan yang ada di bukit itu akan longsor dan menimbun kantor dinas kesehatan," ujar Gerry polisi itu.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat bawa ia ke kantor. Agar dia lebih cepat diadili." Shikamaru berpendapat sembari menatap Gaara tajam.

"Itu benar. Sebaiknya kalian cepat bawa aku dari gedung ini. Mumpung aku tidak lagi mau kabur," balas G, datar.

Di atap gedung dinas pemerintahan Konoha, sekarang G dikepung dan ditangkap oleh Shikamaru dan kawan-kawannya. G berhasil tertangkap setelah ia berhasil melarikan diri di beberapa kasus peledakan bom di Konoha. Kali ini G kurang beruntung, karena aksinya segera tercium oleh Shikamaru.

_Benar saja, Polisi Konoha hanya dipenuhi polisi payah yang tidak bisa bertindak cepat,_ pikir G. G merasa tidak terbebani ditangkap, toh G sudah memasang bomnya di salah satu tempat di gedung penuh sejarah berdarah ini.

Shikamaru menyeret G dengan kasar, dan dua orang rekannya―Asuma dan Kakashi―mendorongnya dengan kasar pula serta mencibirnya tidak karuan.

Yeah, terserahlah mereka ingin melakukan apa terhadap G. Yang pasti, G tidak akan melawan atau melarikan diri.

Sepertinya, G sudah sampai di tempat orang-orang konyol yang menangkapnya ini. Mereka melewati beberapa petudas dengan tangan G yang terborgol di belakang.

Sesampainya Gaara di tempat yang menyerupai sangkar burung, dia dijebloskanlah oleh mereka kedalamnya setelah membuka borgol di tangan Gaara.

"Setelah ini, kau tidak akan bisa melakukan tindakan gilamu itu, Gaara!" tukas Shikamaru dengan suara penuh kemenangan di luar sel yang G tempati.

"Kita lihat saja nanti," balas G datar. "Pesta sebentar lagi akan dimulai, Shika," sambungnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa."

"Kau mungkin hanya menggertak!" serunya dengan nada membentak.

G hanya tersenyum simpul membalas perlakuan Shikamaru barusan. Shikamaru kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan G di sel tersebut.

_**20:47**_

_'Menyebalkan sekali orang itu._' Shikamaru membatin. Sebenarnya Gaara adalah teman kecilnya dulu, tapi keadilan harus ditegakan demi membuat perdamaian.

Shikamaru kembali ke ruangannya dengan perasaan lega, karena telah menangkap G yang selama ini sangat misterius di Konoha ini. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau G yang selama ini mereka cari adalah Gaara teman lamanya. Padahal dulu ia adalah orang baik dan pemalu.

Belum saja beberapa saat Shikamaru duduk di kursinya, seseorang menyeruak masuk dengan wajah yang sangat tegang.

"Shikamaru, ternyata telah terpasang bom di gedung dinas pemerintahan Konoha," katanya terenah-engah.

Shikamaru tersentak dengan apa yang dia dengar saat ini. Apa Gaara telah memasang bomnya sebelum dia menangkapnya?

Shikamaru lekas berlari menuju sel sementara Gaara. Di sana, Shikamaru melihat Gaara tengah duduk dan menyandar ke tembok dan tersenyum menyebalkan ke arahnya.

"Kau merindukanku, Shikamaru sayang?" katanya dengan senyum yang menyebalkan yang pernah Shikamaru lihat.

"Kau ... di mana kau menyimpan bom itu?" teriak Shikamaru.

"Bom? Aku tidak memasang bom. Aku hanya menyimpan kembang api," balas G, jenaka.

Asuma dan Kakashi berlari menghapiri mereka dengan wajah penuh amarah. Asuma menendang sel dengan kasar seraya berteriak kepada Gaara.

"Di mana kau simpan kembang apimu itu, G sialan?" tukasnya.

"Di mana, ya?" jawab Gaara sembari menggaruk pipinya. "Kalau tidak salah, di sudut bulatan." sambungnya kemudian.

"Jangan bercanda! Mana ada bulatan yang bersudut?!"

Gaara hanya mengankat bahu tidak perduli dengan ucapan Asuma. Dengan kesal, Asuma menyabut pistolnya dan langsung menodongkannya kepada Gaara.

"Jangan bercanda denganku! Atau nyawamu akan melayang di sel ini!"

"Dengan begitu, kau akan menyalakan kembang apiku," balas Gaara yang lalu membaringkan tubuhnya dengan melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" kini Shikamaru yang bertanya.

"Kautahu apa maksudnya ...," jawab Gaara dengan mata terpejam, "sebaiknya kalian pergi dari sini, aku ingin tidur. Lagi pula, ini akan menjadi tidurku yang terakhir. Besok aku akan dihukum mati 'kan?"

Shikamaru memutar otak untuk mencari jalan keluar masalah yang mereka hadapi saat ini.

"Dan ingat," ujar Gaara yang sukses mengalihkan perhatian mereka kembali padanya, "_kembang api_-ku masih seperti yang dulu. Kalian tahu 'kan untuk menjinakannya?"

"Sudahlah! Ini menyangkut nyawa banyak orang," teriak Kakashi, "apa maumu sekarang?"

"Bermain." jawab Gaara singkat. Ia kemudian duduk bersila dan memandang tiga polisi di hadapannya bergantian.

"Kau GILA, Gaara!" tukas Shikamaru.

"Karena itulah aku menyebutku dengan G," jawab Gaara sembari tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Jadi, apa permainanmu?" kini Kakashi yang bertanya.

"Masih sama seperti yang dulu kok."

_**20:59**_

Saat pertama kali Temari membuka matanya, ia merasa berada di tempat tinggi yang terbuka. Hembusan angin malam begitu menusuk tubuhnya. Yang Temari ingat, setelah tadi sore dia dibekap oleh seseorang ketika dia berada di taman kota.

Tangan dan kakinya terikat oleh pita perekat di atas kursi. Kotak hitam dengan waktu digital berada di pangkuannya saat ini, dengan kabel kabel yang menghubungkan kotak tersebut dengan penunjuk waktunya.

Kabel-kabel tersebut berwarna; merah, hijau, biru, biru tua, kuning, dan hitam. Tubuh Temari bergetar setelah ia yakin bahwa yang ada di pangkuannya saat ini adalah sebuah bom.

Temari merasa, suatu benda yang menyumbat kedua telinganya. Kemudian suara seseorang terdengar di benda tersebut itu.

_"Sudah sadar, Nona?"_ suranya terdengar parau.

"Siapa kau? Dan di mana aku?" tanya Temari kepada orang itu.

_"Anda tahu G, Nona? Dan saya tidak tahu di mana Anda, Nona."_

"G?" kejadian beberapa waktu lalu kembali teringat oleh Temari, di mana ia disekap oleh seorang psikopat bertopeng putih tanpa corak, di atas monumen kota Konoha. Ya, beruntung saat itu Shikamaru berhasil menyelamatkannya.

_"Kenapa? Takut? Jangan takut begitu,"_ kata orang asing itu, "sebentar lagi akan ada orang yang menjemput Anda, kok," sambungnya dengan berakhir sambungan hubungan mereka.

"Semoga saja cepat ada orang yang menjemputku," gumam gadis itu.

Temari menghela napas panjang, pasrah ...

_**21:11**_

"Kalian hanya mempunyai dua pilihan," ujar G ketika di balik sel-nya, "kalian pergi tanpa diriku dan membiarkanku tetap di sini tanpa khawatir aku kabur. Tapi, kalian akan sulit menemukan dan menjinakan bom itu.

"Kedua. Salah satu dari kalian akan membawaku ke gedung itu dengan resiko aku melarikan diri lebih besar. Tapi, kalian akan lebih mudah menemukan dan menjinakan bom itu. Bagaimana?"

"Kenapa begitu? Kami bertiga akan membawamu!" sambar Kakashi.

"Salah satu dari kalian, atau tidak sama sekali," ujar G tersenyum picik. "dan kembang apiku bersama seorang gadis yang akan menyala tepat tengah malam ini. Kautahu siapa gadis itu, Shika? Temari."

"Kau ...," geram Shikamaru.

"Kalian tidak punya waktu lama. Cepatlah putuskan!"

Kakashi dan Asuma memandang Shikamaru meminta pendapat.

"Baiklah. Kau dan aku, Gaara." ujar Shikamaru akhirnya.

"Nah, begitu dong," G tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

G duduk di samping Pytrhov yang tengah mengemudi di mobil polisi yang mereka kendarai menuju Tower Bridge.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini, Gaara?" tanya Shikamaru tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada G.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Tidak tahu?"

"Begitulah."

Sampailah mereka di pintu masuk gedung dinas. Mereka berjalan melewati kerumunan orang-orang tanpa membuat kepanikan.

Shikamaru mengikuti G menuju tempat di mana bom itu diletakan.

Mereka menaiki tangga dan menuju bangunan paling atas gedung tua tersebut.

Sampailah mereka di tempat itu. Betapa terkejutnya Shikamaru kala melihat orang yang sangat ia kenal tengah terduduk dengan sebuah bom waktu di pangkuannya. Temari. Dia berada di pojok gedung yang terlihat bulat.

Shikamaru berlari menghapiri Temari.

"Shika ...," gumam Temari agak lega melihatnya.

"Tenang. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Temari." Shikamaru menenangkan. Ia berbalik kepada G yang tengah berpangku tangan di belakangnya. "Sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Kau tinggal potong kabelnya saja, bukan? Eit, jangan sebarangan potong. Kalau meledak, bagaimana? Aku sih tidak apa kalau meledak, toh besok aku akan dihukum mati. Tapi, kalian?"

"jadi, apa dulu?"

23:07

"Kesetiaan, keteguhan, dan ketenangan harus disingkirkan dari awal," ujar G tersenyum nista.

"Dia kakakmu!" teriak Shikamaru. "Apa kau mau membunuhnya dengan permainan ini?"

"Waktumu tidak lama, Shika," balas Gaara setenang mungkin.

"Apa?"

"Tidak ada ulangan," balas G sembari melipat tangannya di dada.

Dengan jengkel Shikamaru menurutinya dan mencoba mengartikan apa yang dikatakan G barusan.

"Ketenangan, keteguhan, kesetiaan," guman Shikamaru seraya meremas lengan Temari.

"Shika ..."

"Tenanglah, Temari, kita pasti bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini."

G yang melihat Shikamaru dan Temari yang kebingunang, hanya tersenyum syarat makna memandang mereka.

"Ketenangan, ya?" gumam Shikamaru lagi. Ia kemudian mengeluarkan gunting kecil dari saku bajunya.

23:10

Shikamaru mendekatkan guntingnya di kabel yang menurutnya benar.

'Krek'

23:14

Shikamaru tersenyum puas dengan apa yang dipotongnya.

**BIRU TUA**

"Bagus, Shika sayang," ujar G sarkastis.

"Lalu, apa yang selanjutnya?" tanya Shikamaru yang semakin mempererat genggaman terhadap kekasihnya.

"Dinamika wanita, dan kesetian itu adalah hal tabu dalam hidup ini," ujar G lagi.

"Sekarang apa lagi? Kau benar-benar gila, Gaara!" tukas Shikamaru semakin geram.

"Jangan banyak mengumpat. Waktumu terus berjalan," sahut G jenaka.

"Dinamika wanita dan kesetiaan?" Shikamaru menggumamkannya secara itarasi.

"Shika, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini. A-aku―"

"Kamu bisa percaya padaku 'kan, Temari?" Shikamaru tersenyum memandang mata Temari yang berkaca-kaca. "Ini pernah terjadi, dan kita pasti bisa melewatinya lagi."

Temari menggaguk.

"Baguslah."

Shikamaru menarik napas panjang sebelum ia semakin yakin dengan apa yang dipilihnya.

'Krek'

_23:23_

Shikamaru dan Temari bisa bernapas lega untuk sejenak. G bertepuk tangan di belakang mereka.

**MERAH**

"Pintar, pintar, sangat pintar, Shikamaru Nara," kata G dengan riang. "Wah, sepertinya kau tahu arti warna versi pramuka, ya?" kata G kemudian, "sekarang agak berbeda sedikit."

"Cepatlah!" sergah Shikamaru yang tak sabar.

"Kemenangan untuk negara Irlandia, namun gagal."

"Heh, apa itu?"

"Apa ya?" kata G mengejek.

_23:32_

"Itu mudah ..."

Dengan percaya diri, Shikamaru memotong kabel ketiga yang ia yakini benar.

'Krek'

_23:35_

"Argh! Kenapa kau selalu benar, Shikamaru!?" gerutu G seraya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

"Cepatlah, apa selanjutnya, Gaara?"

"Duapuluh menit lagi, ya?" gumam G, "kosong, kosong, f, f, kosong, kosong."

"Berengsek!"

"Sudah kubilang, Shikamaru sayang, jangan mengumpat terus. Waktumu terus berjalan, lho," bisik Gaara genit.

Shikamaru berpikir keras tentang warna apa yang disebutkan Gaara. Dalam kode warna―Merah (R), Hijau (G), dan Biru (B)―sebagai urutan. Jika ditulis '00ff00' itu beraati 'R sama dengan 00' yang artinya tidak berwarna. Lalu, 'G samadengan FF' menandakan warna penuh dari Hijau. Jika 'B samadengan 00' itu sama saja tidak berwarna. Maka, yang harus dipotong adalah ...

'Krek'

_23:49_

Shikamaru tersenyum memandangi Temari yang kini benar-benar telah menangis tertahan.

**HIJAU**

Kini tinggal dua kabel lagi yang perlu Shikamaru potong―Biru dan Hitam.

Shikamaru berbalik kepada G. "Baga―"

Ucapannya tersela oleh sebuah todongan pistol dari G yang mengarah tepat di jidatnya.

"Maafkan aku," kata G seraya menarik pelatuknya perlahan.

"Tidak!" teriak Temari tertahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Gaara?" tukas Shikamaru yang semakin murka.

_"Last Game!"_

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Pilihan. Jika kau berhasil menjinakan bom itu, peluru senapan ini akan bersarang di kepalamu. Dan, jika kau gagal ... tak perlu kujelaskan. Intinya, kau sendiri yang mati, atau kau rela berkorban demi orang yang kau cintai dan orang-orang di bawah sana?"

"Kau picik, Gaara!" umpat Shikamaru.

Temari semakin bergetar hebat dan menangis tak karuan tanpa suara.

"Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Aku terima tantanganmu!" ujar Shikamaru akhirnya.

"Polisi yang baik," balas G tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Well?"

"Kau gunakan instingmu, Shikamaru. Aku tidak akan memberikan petunjuk apa pun."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tinggal kau pilih antara biru dan hitam, bukan?" kata Gaara dingin, "salah satunya ..."

"Kau benar-benar gila, Gaara!" tukas Shikamaru geram.

"Sudah berapa kali aku bilang, Shikamaru sayang, itulah aku menyebut diriku dengan G."

Shikamaru memandang mata Temari.

"Shika ..."

"Tenanglah, Temari, kita akan berhasil," balas Shikamaru sembari tersenyum tulus.

"Drama klasik," ujar G sarkastik sinis bergeleng pelan.

Shikamaru menarik napas panjang.

'Krek'

.

.

.

Suara sebuah senapan bergema. Tetesan darah segar menetes di dada G. Shikamaru dan Temari melihat kejadian itu dengan cepat dan tertegun karenanya. Asuma dan Kakashi menghampiri mereka.

"Kalian," pekik Gaara.

"Permainanmu sudah usai, G." ujar Kakashi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Maafkan aku ...," kata terakhir yang keluar dari mulut Gaara.

00:00

**23 Mei**

Gaara berlari menghampiri ibunya yang terikat di pohon ek dengan kaki dan tangan terikat, kotak hitam dengan penunjuk waktu berada di bawahnya.

"Ibu tidak apa-apa?" Gaara terengah-engah.

"Gaara," gumam sang Ibu memandangi Gaara.

"Drama keluarga yang mengharukan," ujar orang bertopeng putih tanpa corak yang keluar tiba-tiba dari balik pohon sembari bertepuk tangan.

"Siapa kau?" seru Gaara memandangi orang asing itu.

"Aku adalah dirimu, Gaara, aku adalah G."

"Gaara, cepat tinggalkan Ibu di sini. Selamatkan dirimu."

"Tidak, Bu, aku akan menyelamatkan Ibu," sambar Gaara cepat. "Dan kau, G. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Bermain..."

[FIN]


End file.
